


Freedom

by MythicalLegend



Series: Adrimi Week 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalLegend/pseuds/MythicalLegend
Summary: “Huh.” He could see the victory slip shredding into pieces. “Alright, so you’re mad at me.” His girlfriend merely rolled her eyes and continued with her meal. “But, but, you gotta look at it this way.”“Oh?” She quirked an eyebrow at his suggestion. “Please, change my mind about our predicament.”“We’re free!”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrimi Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573837
Kudos: 23





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 - freedom

“Kagami, you’ve been picking at your food for a while now.”

“Mimi, you’ve barely done  _ anything _ since we got here.”

“ _ Kagamiiii _ … please?”

His girlfriend daintily sipped her wine glass, quietly choosing to abstain from Adrien’s half-hearted attempts at conversation. She was too good,  _ far  _ too good at this game.

“Mimiii,” he drawled out. “Are you mad at me?” Kagami let out a snort of laughter before slicing a piece of her steak. He mentally filed himself a victory slip.  _ Hah _ . A response.

“No, Adrien, I am absolutely  _ not _ angry at you.”  _ oh god another response-  _ “I am not angry at  _ all _ ,” _ pick up your shit agreste, get it together before she slams you into the gutter! _ “That you bought the wrong tickets, gotten us  _ lost  _ in a foreign country where we can’t even meet up with our mothers for the show,  _ and _ bringing me out to a fancy restaurant as if nothing’s wrong!” 

Kagami continued on. “Of  _ course _ I’m not mad dear.” 

“Huh.” He could see the victory slip shredding into pieces. “Alright, so you’re mad at me.” His girlfriend merely rolled her eyes and continued with her meal. “But,  _ but _ , you gotta look at it this way.”

“Oh?” She quirked an eyebrow at his suggestion. “ _ Please _ , change my mind about our predicament.”

“We’re free!”

“You  _ dolt _ , we’re not-” Kagami paused and thoughtfully nibbled a piece of her steak. “...Continue.”

“For one, we’re free from overbearing parents… How often do we get to go on trips like this  _ without _ the burden of the industry?” Adrien playfully twirled his fork in his pasta. “Secondly,  _ secondly _ . We get to explore a foreign place. By  _ ourselves _ !”

“That  _ does _ sound rather fun,” Kagami laughed. “I like this plan of yours.”

“And to top it all off, I’m already taking you out on a fabulous date to start the day.”

“How reckless of you.”

He raised his glass, reaching out across the table. “To freedom?” She raised hers in return, clinking their glasses together.

“To freedom.”

**Author's Note:**

> very late and very short, oops
> 
> real life got in the way and i had to take care of a lot of things, unfortunately. but! expect more soon, hopefully before 2019 ends
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Kyn


End file.
